turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Netherlands
Good work on the story template, but wouldn't it be better if it were placed at the end of the apropriate sub-cat? ML4E 21:53, December 11, 2009 (UTC) : I went ahead and did that, and added the 191 template. I'll let everyone review and share their opinions as to the effect. TR 21:58, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Yes, I think that works better. After all, it is a navigation template so it would be used by someone interested in a particular story (or series). No point in having to go to the bottom of the article to use it. ML4E 19:54, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :I don't know, I think it rather breaks up the flow of the page. Also, you're assuming that all readers are interested in the category, and by extension the article's relevance thereto. I think the opposite is often true. Turtle Fan 19:58, December 12, 2009 (UTC) I don't know about it breaking up the flow. It seems to me to help deliniate the seperate articles. Unless, ... does your view default to hidden or shown? Mine is hidden so it is only a thick coloured band seperating the sub-cats. ML4E 20:08, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Mine is shown. I suppose the hidden would be less disruptive. Turtle Fan 20:38, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Looking at it, I can see how that would make a difference. TR, is there any way to force the default to "hidden"? ML4E 20:41, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Hmm, it's coming up hidden now. That's not objectionable at all. Turtle Fan 20:43, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Based on everything I have done and what Uberfuzzy did, it should be default hidden. Let me know if anyone is defaulting to show. That could very well be a personal preferences issue. TR 22:14, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::Still hidden for me. That's good for these multiple template-bearing articles, less so for single-template bearers. Turtle Fan 22:32, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::Good that it is hidden. TR 22:52, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Interesting. It displays for a second or two until everything (including ads) loads then collapses into hidden. ML4E 02:05, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::I get it hidden right away now. If it's going to be hidden, the British style looks silly--a bunch of narrow stripes at the bottom of the page. :::However, I'm having second thoughts about keeping them hidden, specifically the utility thereof. Novice users might not know what they are and might not realize it's worth their while to display them, thus spoiling their usefulness. Turtle Fan 05:46, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::I think the show button will probably give them a hint. Part of the reason we have it on hide is for those one sentence articles The template takes up more space than the actual text. TR 19:53, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::The show button doesn't help if they don't know what they're asking to be shown. All it does is have the effect of saying "Hey, wanna see something?" ::::::If this is still a concern, then a comment on it could be made on the main page. ML4E 02:13, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::And I'd question whether those piddling little micro-articles really need the template attached. Turtle Fan 22:06, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::::In the interest of uniformity, I think they should. TR 23:51, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::::"Joe was a Confederate soldier. In 1944 he traded Armstrong Grimes a pack of Dukes for a deviled ham during a truce. :::::::"For more information, see important article about TL-191--none of which provide more information, because there isn't any." :::::::I dunno, I move the rule about the template be, only if something, somewhere on there provides additional information on the article bearing it. One looks to those things to have the information in the article itself set in a broader context. Turtle Fan 02:03, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::As I created the templates more for the purpose of finding one more way to identify our corner of the web as being related to fiction, and to create general harmony among related articles, I don't see your suggestion as being the sole reason for their existance. TR 15:45, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::They're your babies, I guess. ::::::::::I don't mean to sound territorial. Just pointing out that sometimes that they have their use as "labels". TR 17:20, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::By the way, if we do consolidate named bit players into a few long pages with many entries, these difficulties with one-sentence articles will become dramatically less urgent, wouldn't they? Turtle Fan 16:54, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::That it would. TR 17:20, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Ruled Britannia "However, the embers of rebellion remained smoldering in the Netherlands as in England. After the uprising in London restored Queen Elizabeth to her throne, the English took up supporting a renewal of the Dutch Protestant uprising." I remember the talks about invading Ireland next but not this. Can someone check it?Eljuma (talk) 15:29, October 28, 2016 (UTC) :You appear to be correct. Nothing about helping the Dutch out. TR (talk) 16:00, October 28, 2016 (UTC)